dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Dothack Wiki:Community Portal
Make sure to look here from time to time for important discussions and clarifications about various elements of the Wiki. Interlanguage Links Do we really need it? I don't see the point of it since pretty much nobody is working on the Japanese version. Heck, I checked the .hack page on the main Wikia site and apparently someone made a Polish and Spanish version. Proof. Kulaguy 00:06, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :I think we should... we gotta support .hack fans all around the world. :) --CRtwenty 00:41, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::I agree. How are the Polish and Spanish sites a reason not to do it? Interlanguage linking helps translation into other languages. Heck, how is no one working on the Japanese version a reason either? A lot of people referred to this site are sent to specific pages, it took me a while to even know there was a Japanese version, since it's pretty much only mentioned at the bottom of the top page. Not having interlanguage links is one of the reasons I haven't started various stubs or translations, since almost nobody would know. Relatedly, is there a way to get this site listed on search engines? - Kuukai2 01:59, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::Then, if you guys want it, add it at the end of the article in a new section called "External Links". And, what do you mean it took you a while to know there was a Japanese version? One of the users around here was working on the ZERO Japanese page and you told him it was pointless since there were better Japanese .hack wikis. Kulaguy 14:21, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::::It is. We have no Japanese users, and at best a few proficent in Japanese. There's no point in mirroring the entire wiki into a language we don't speak, for the sake of a audience we don't have. For certain articles (particularly things involving heavy translation that may possibly be prone to error, like monsters, rules, or story text) it could be a useful extension of this wiki, though, and the lack of interlanguage links in addition to no Google listing is a big reason we don't have anyone Japanese here, since it's practically impossible to find out about it. The Polish and Spanish wikis would be helped by interlanguage linking since that makes it a lot easier to translate pages. What exactly is the harm in doing it, anyway? Does it mess up your browser's formatting? It takes up less space and looks nicer than an external link, I don't really see why you're opposed to it. If it offers any hope at all to the (admittedly sparse right now) other language versions, why not do it? - Kuukai2 21:51, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::::I'm opposed to it because it's pointless. Why link to dead Wikis? All three of them have had no updates for more than 30 days. Adding to the fact that they have NO important informative articles whatsoever. The Polish article has Soundtrack articles, most of which is copy and pasted from this Wiki with the only thing translated is the summary. The Spanish article has a picture of the Infection game box. That's it. The Japanese article has most of its articles in English, pretty much defeating the purpose of it, and the ones in Japanese barely have any info. Linking to dead Wikis solely because they're .hack is about as stupid as linking to dothackers failed .hack Wiki. Kulaguy 22:38, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::Maybe they wouldn't be so dead if they were linked to. I don't see why it's not worth trying. If there's no benefit after some period of time, you can just disable it again. The information seems to at least be trying to get into other languages. - Kuukai2 23:42, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::::On the subject of search engines, we're already listed on Yahoo and Google. --CRtwenty 22:48, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Ack. On this I was clearly wrong. I searched for several phrases from pages that have been unmodified for a while and got no hits, and mistakenly assumed that meant we weren't indexed. I guess what it really means is I expect too much from search engines. I stand corrected. - Kuukai2 23:42, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Grunty Audio Anyone out there wanna try to get audio for the Grunty phrases? We can't have a section for catch phrases if we don't have audio! Kulaguy 05:01, 15 November 2006 (UTC) R:2 Weapons Okay, I've gotten started on fixing up the R:2 weapons pages. Use this coding if you wanna work on it: Go to edit to see what it looks like rather than a jumbled up mess. Repeat the part between the "|-" and "|}" to add more weapon parts. Anyways, I hope this'll clean up the pages. Maybe later I can work on the R:1 weapons. Kulaguy 21:35, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :You should have mention you'd rather had it this way near the start, would have been much easier to do it then than now. But once you find the copy/paste pattern it doesn't really take TOO long to change. As for the R:1 weapons, I'll see if I can write a little scriptlet to take the current data and convert it into a nice wikitable. --Phoenix 21:44, 5 November 2006 (UTC) ::Sorry. Just noticed how neat it looked this way when I checked the Weapon Mods page. And if you wanna see what the current R:1 weapon table looks like, scroll down this page until you find links to pages with it. Kulaguy 22:13, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :::I still think we should add pictures and/or at least where to acquire each weapon... - Kuukai2 00:46, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::::If someone ever gets pictures, you can just add a gallery. Kulaguy 03:13, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Names! So then, considering Rena's name was translated as "Lena", you guys think Curl/Karl's name should be "Carl" or Alf's name as "Alph"? I don't. I mean, that's why I put in the little note in the Trivia section and NOT move the article, unlike Kuukai. English info may take precendence over the Japanese version but when it blatantly contradicts previous info (Curl not being counted in this), then we shouldn't change it and should ONLY mention it in the trivia until further info surfaces. Personally, I think we should just put a note of "Carl's" "name" in the Trivia section and not make a page move for it. Kulaguy 05:15, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :This logic extends to all of G.U., especially when you consider that the "Lena" error was in the game and not on the Terminal Disc. We could change all the names back, I suppose, I wouldn't particularly mind. But if you run on the assumption that the English version takes precedence, Rena's name has already been translated in abundance by Bandai (in the LotT anime), while Carl's hasn't been romanized a single time. Thus, "Lena"'s a typo, but "Carl" is "the best we have". "Carl" clearly supercedes all fanslations, even good ones, since it's official, just like with the lost grounds. (still noting that actually fanslation-wise, "Karl" held more weight than "Curl", since we're given the origin of her name) Alph is out there though, since each one kinda has equal weight (her gender was mistranslated when she was "Alf", but "Alph" is still a contradiction to the earlier name), so we could change that back or something... Sorry, I guess I missed your note. - Kuukai2 06:15, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Official Strategy Guide Well, the official strategy guide for the American version of //Rebirth shipped today. I know it seems kind of pointless to buy it a few days before the game comes out, but I'm just spazzy enough to want the gold mine of information that's gonna come along with it a few days before. I'm gonna try to run out to the Game Stop or something tomorrow, but in the likely event I can't, thought you guys would be interested to know, since it'll probably have plenty of info to Wiki-ize. (Although, I'm considering doing overnight shipping from the website, in which case it should arrive on Saturday or Monday.) On another spazzy note, I just realized I'll probably be able to pick up my FFXII guide the same days as Rebirth. :) Amaethon 14:08, 19 October 2006. (UTC) Edit for anyone who cares: I went against my better judgement and ordered it. We'll see if it comes. I'll be disappointed if it doesn't arrive on Saturday though. <.<; -Amae It's a milestone, everybody! Today, 10-07-06, I uploaded .hack//Wiki's first audio file! Ain't it great? I just wish I didn't have to go to the trouble of converting to .ogg format, though.--OtakuD50 21:54, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Update Tag I created the update tag to differentiate between articles that we have the information to complete but haven't, and articles that we simply can't complete yet. Please continue replacing the necessary cleanup tags with the more appropriate update tags. --OtakuD50 16:39, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :Don't go overboard though. Enough information is out that not everything needs it. - Kuukai2 16:50, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, so I noticed. I've avoided spoilers so far, so I'm basically just replacing cleanup tags on GU pages with update tags. I'll avoid the ones that don't have a cleanup tag though.--OtakuD50 16:54, 5 October 2006 (UTC) ::This seems like a lot of work. We're just going to have to replace a ton of these with cleanup tags in two weeks. =/ Amaethon :::That's extremely true. I'd wait on this... - Kuukai2 17:09, 5 October 2006 (UTC) ::::It's not really much work at all to me. Just time-consuming. Besides, once it's released in English, more members will be able to add to the articles. So long as we all aren't a bunch of lazy bastards, it shouldn't be much of a problem, really. Besides, there happen to be THREE GU games coming out, not just the first one. I just wish someone thought of this back when GU information was just starting to come out. *sigh*--OtakuD50 17:19, 5 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Ha ha ha... looks like I finished putting up all the update tags myself. The Category:.hack//Wiki Cleanup page is much easier for me to deal with now, so I consider this little project a success! Woot! Now I can once again work on slowly fixing the articles on the Cleanup page. Er, starting with SIGN episodes, I guess. I swear I'm bringing that number down to double digits!--OtakuD50 18:17, 5 October 2006 (UTC) High Priority Articles If at all possible, work on these articles first and foremost, as they are essential pieces of the .hack world. They don't deserve to be lacking in information. *Project .hack (Requires far more information) *CyberConnect2 (History section needs info) *Morganna Mode Gone (In progress) Mid Priority Articles These are mostly characters that deserve to have more information in their articles, or need cleanup/formatting. *Lios (History; get this off cleanup soon!) *Shugo (History; cleanup, etc.) *Rena (Just the manga history is needed!) *Timeline (I think we should proofcheck this - Kuukai) *Spring of Myst (Levels needed) *Magic Portal Other Articles Check out the cleanup page (http://dothack.wikia.com/wiki/Category:.hack//Wiki_Cleanup) for all pages that need work done on them. If the article is "complete," make sure to remove the cleanup tag at the top of the page to remove the article from the category. GU Games All right, so I noticed we're breaking down some of the GU Characters' roles in the GU Games by each game, while in the Games, we just describe all four video games in one section. Do you think we should merge the Rebirth and A Voice of You sections into one big section called .hack//GU Games like the Games characters. Kulaguy 00:28, 7 September 2006 (UTC) :Yes, it would be a lot more symmetrical. Because if we didn't do that now, I'd feel like we'd have to go back and put the previous games into their individual sections. Amaethon 00:30, 7 September 2006. (UTC) :No, I don't think I see any reason not to do that, aside from the short novel that Haseo's page will turn into... But I agree, uniformity is good, and this way we don't have to care what the next game is called. I'm totally not going to be the one to go in and change them all though... - Kuukai2 00:38, 7 September 2006 (UTC) English version takes precedence over Japanese version That's how it's going to be. No matter how much you may like the current translations for certain names, if they're changed in the final official English release, we have to make the same changes here. That's why Silver Knight's official name on the Wiki isn't Ginkan, and dammit, if Pai's name is changed officially to Pi, we're going to have to make a lot of changes in the GU pages. Keep that in mind, y'all.--OtakuD50 00:01, 27 August 2006 (UTC) :I knew this day would come. We'll have to change names in a lot of places, but it's actually kinda cool that we'll end up with a pretty decent G.U. section, using official terminology, before the first game even comes out. In my mind the uncertainty about terminology is the reason almost every single G.U. article has a cleanup tag (and the ones that don't use confirmed terminology). - Kuukai2 00:37, 27 August 2006 (UTC) ::If only there were a find and replace feature. Anyways, yes, we're gonna have to change it. Though, don't move the Pai page yet. I'll do it myself when the time comes. I'd like to keep it here for as long as we can. Kulaguy 00:44, 27 August 2006 (UTC) Dammit, whoever keeps changing pages to reflect English version changes as trivia better stop. Once it's 100% confirmed that the name changes are final, WE WILL CHANGE THE ARTICLE NAME AND ALL REFERENCES TO REFLECT THE CHANGES. English version names take precedence over Japanese version ones!--OtakuD50 16:54, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :Looks like we're gonna be busy when the English version arrives. It'll be fun. --CRtwenty 17:25, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::Crap. More work for Otaku. >_> Kulaguy 17:26, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::Mr. IP did it the wrong way, but I'm betting the new class names are probably right, I've seen enough evidence to indicate it, so I think I'll change them sooner rather than later... - Kuukai2 20:12, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :::Pfft, that stuff's easy. It's the massive backlog of ENEMY cards that I'm worried about. Ya know how hard it is to write a paragraph on strategies for cards I'm seeing for the first time?--OtakuD50 17:30, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Speaking of which, there was another wave last night. Now get back to work! >_> Kulaguy 17:38, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I did what I could, but I'm not doing any of the Cubia cards until you start pages for the rest of them.--OtakuD50 17:41, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :::::If I see any of my friends that used to play in the tournaments near us online, I'll send them the way of the wiki.. they should all have a bit to say about strategy. ^^ --Rintaun 01:53, 2 September 2006 (UTC) ::: Can we keep the Japanese names on the page, under a 'japanese names' section. Can we also have the Japanese names redirect to the English names? MirageAtoli 03:21, 8 September 2006 (UTC) ::::I don't think it needs a special section. Whenever remotely relevant this is already done... - Kuukai2 16:28, 8 September 2006 (UTC) :Okay, I find these new names for the Lost Grounds just plain stupid. Even if it is in the English version, it doesn't make it right. I mean, Alf is a boy in the English version but we don't use it. I believe blatantly changing the name of an area that ALREADY HAD A NAME BEFORE GU (See Grima Ray), then it shouldn't be changed in here. I mean, the current name is so far off from the original that it's stupid. I'm fine changing the Phase names since they are more or less the same but changing Grima Ray to Hulle Granz or whatever the hell it is is stupid. Kulaguy 23:19, 8 September 2006 (UTC) :Looks like we found the gray area. >_> But when was the name EVER referred to as Grima Ray? I never even heard of it until all this new GU info came in. Until then, I always knew it as "The Cathedral" or Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground.--OtakuD50 06:17, 9 September 2006 (UTC) ::They say it in the game and possibly Roots. Haseo says it near the very beginning of the game with so much rage in his voice, it's almost comical. Also, I posted my theories on why and how this was done as fact since I'll be damned if you can find a better theory than mine, and it just makes so much sense. The Alvissmal is a really nice Rosetta Stone of obscure terms, I can see why the .hack people would love it. I'm not the Celtic go-to guy, but when it comes to Vikings, I've actually taken a class where we read this thing... In some ways I'm thankful for the change, since the German words were a dead giveaway of where to find out how to spell the original words, and we have an almost definite transliteration now. (Airdi and Eldi sound exactly the same in Japanese, and Airdi and Lugh are both Celtic words, while Eldi isn;t. What was I supposed to think?) - Kuukai2 07:46, 9 September 2006 (UTC) ::: I support the 'current' decision made. However, I would suggest adding original katakanga and kanji name after the english/translated name for each charcater in the first line.--Makaikoushi 18:54, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::::We do that, don't we? Did I miss one? - Kuukai2 23:29, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::: yes, sorry, i just found I misread some pages. ^^|||--Makaikoushi 05:21, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Weapons *List of heavy axeman weapons *List of blademaster weapons *List of heavy blade weapons *List of long arm weapons *List of twin blade weapons *List of wavemaster weapons So how are we gonna format this? Obviously the lists are incomplete. I assume it's only for the Infection weapons. I was thinking of making one big page for the weapons of The World but I dunno how to format it because of the whole skills and spells thing. Perhaps a table? Kulaguy 04:05, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Rei I?umi I say we need to be consistent in the Wiki, so we should settle this now. Isumi, Izumi, or Idumi?--OtakuD50 21:16, 25 August 2006 (UTC) :Isumi is outright wrong. Her name is Idumi by the official Japanese Romanization system the schools and government use. It's Izumi by the commonly used system in America. However, it sounds more like "Idzumi"... - Kuukai2 00:07, 27 August 2006 (UTC) ::Personally, I say we use Idumi. I heard she requested it to be romanized as that so we might as well use it. Kulaguy 00:44, 27 August 2006 (UTC) ::I only said Isumi because that's how it's spelled in the .hack games. If it's 100% true that she wishes her name to be romanized Idumi, we'll go with that. But I guess on works before AI Buster 2 where she's credited as Rei Izumi, should we just say Idumi or add a (credited as Rei Izumi) to the end?--OtakuD50 18:41, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :::In the games? When? :::That looks like a "z" to me. Speaking of which, if she wants it to be spelled with a d, why the hell does she write it with a z? I really don't know what we should do, she spells her own name like two different ways in both languages... - Kuukai2 23:03, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::::That's odd. I distinctly remember it being "Isumi". Hmm... must be my mind messing with me again. Kulaguy 23:09, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::::In the games, when selecting one of her background images, it's clearly spelled Isumi.--OtakuD50 02:47, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :::::That's a misreading of her kanji... It's in kanji in the Japanese version. - Kuukai2 15:43, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :::::I'm aware of that, I was just explaining where "Isumi" comes from.--OtakuD50 16:03, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::Idumi is the one she requested that Tokyopop use, one of their translators was talking about it on their forums. So I'd say we should use that name on the wiki. --CRtwenty 22:20, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::Okay, there's a big disagreement about this in the transliteration world... the problem is that two characters, ず and づ are both pretty much pronounced "zu"... however, the first is a derivative of "su" and the second of "tsu"... I myself think it sounds more like "dzu"... but nobody agrees with me on that. Generally, people use whichever they feel like. I like "zu" better, if you're going to pick between the two, because it better represents the sounds: it *isn't* pronounced "du". So far, I've always seen her name romanized as "Rei Izumi"... so I think that's what we should stick with. --Rintaun 01:57, 2 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::Except for the fact that Rei herself requested that her name be romanized as "Idumi". So that's the correct spelling. --CRtwenty 01:38, 7 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::But she signs with a z''! That's ''clearly the correct spelling! I don't think we're going to get anywhere if we use logic... *sigh* - Kuukai2 01:47, 7 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::: it is certainy 'Izumi' undoubtedly. from the url of her personal website IZUMIYA. The 'zu づ' is from the changed form of 'tsu　つ' instead of 'su　す'. Although both romanji of 'づ' and 'ず' are writen as 'zu', the true kana in this case would be 'づ'.--Makaikoushi 18:52, 31 October 2006 (UTC) First appearances Okay, well, you know how each character has a First Appearance row? That is supposed to say the First Appearance through our timeline, not the .hack timeline. So an example would be Orca's. He may have first appeared in AI Buster in the .hack timeline but in our timeline, he first appeared in Infection. For some of the GU characters, they first appear in Resurrection not Roots. Just needed to clear that little detail up. Kulaguy 22:03, 26 April 2006 (UTC) :Umm... The first like 6 episodes of Roots came out before Rebirth. If a character was introduced then, then is it Roots or Rebirth? - Kuukai2 23:33, 21 June 2006 (UTC) ::Ah, but the Chainsaw Girl was shown in the trailers of Rebirth before Roots came out, so her first appearance is Rebirth. Kulaguy 23:35, 21 June 2006 (UTC) :::Ok, I get your logic. - Kuukai2 23:36, 21 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Eh, if that one doesn't make you feel right, then think of it like this: The category is "First Appearance". I have not seen Roots, but you said she was in there as "Voice Only". That's not really an appearance. Kulaguy 23:40, 21 June 2006 (UTC) PvP In the PK article, it says PvP was just added in Udeden. Hasn't it always been there? Like how Balmung was challenging Kite to a PvP battle in Infection? Kulaguy 20:40, 23 April 2006 (UTC) Continuity errors occasionally pop up, y'know? Anyway, I remember reading in the Legend of the Twilight manga that PVP was a new feature so characters could battle without it being PKing. But I'm only going by memory here, so I'll make sure to doublecheck it later.--OtakuD50 15:31, 24 April 2006 (UTC) I believe that what happened was once the Knights disbanded, PKing escalated so much and got so out of control that CCcorp was forced to disable it. It was re-added in in a later update. Don't quote me if I'm wrong, but I think this is it. --PKKnoHaseo-san OVAs The articles for Unison and Intermezzo say that they come on an OVA, but it doesn't specify which OVA they actually come on. Could someone clarify this? And could someone tell me what OVA means anyway? --Ra Ryu :OVA means "Original Video Animation", meaning episodes that were released on DVD/VHS before being aired on TV. Kulaguy 02:32, 28 November 2006 (UTC) How to edit/write wiki Hi there, I'm a new member of the .hack//Wiki (Am I? :P) and also a newbie in wiki authoring. Therefore, I wish to add some helping notes here for all newbies and anyone who want to share experience of using wiki, please add something here too. The most useful page: Wikipedia Help on using Wiki --Makaikoushi 10:59, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :I think many who are new to wiki has the same question: "How to make a table of content in the page?" The answer is "It is generated automatically as long as your page has 4 or more sections (Headers)" --Makaikoushi 10:59, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Aura's Theme Lyrics Does Aura's Theme's have lyrics ? Thanks by advance Jill-Jênn 22:41, 13 December 2006 (UTC) category: .hack//Wiki